ONE: A Space Odyssey
ONE: A Space Odyssey |image = ONE Poster.jpg |imagewidth = 200 |imagecaption = |Directed by = Tony Mines and Tim Drage |Released = January 20, 2001 |Starring = |Genre = *Parody *Science fiction |Running time = 1:16 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |Created for = Three Sixty Contemporary Arts }} ONE: A Space Odyssey is a parody brickfilm by Tony Mines and Tim Drage of Spite Your Face Productions.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0353835/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 ONE: A Space Odyssey on IMDb] It is a one-minute humorous re-telling of 2001: A Space Odyssey.YouTube Video Plot An ominous black monolith appears among a group of monkeys telling them to "hit things with sticks." A single monkey drums the first few notes from Strauss's "Also Sprach Zarathustra," with a pair of bones before accidentally knocking itself out. Frank is repairing the Discovery's communication's dish when his EVA pod is possessed by HAL. The EVA pod taps Frank on the shoulder, and then punches him in the face. Dave attempts to get HAL to open the pod bay doors, to which HAL responds: "I think you know the problem as well as I do Dave. I've gone nuts." Dave makes increasingly bizarre faces as he is pulled through a portal of brightly-colored LEGO bricks. Dave finally meets his older self in a white bedroom and they both insult each other. Dave is now a floating fetus, and asks "Who's that guy?", indicating the monolith. The camera pulls into the monolith, which now displays "The End." Cast * Tony Mines as Monkeys, Dave, Monolith * Chi Mason as Hal, Monolith * Lindzi Hayward as Frank Crew * Tony Mines and Tim Drage - Directors * Jason Allemann - Providing discovery model * Robert Butera - Providing original earth model * Allison Pike - Providing monkeys and skeletons * Myk Thomas - Materials and Support Screenings ONE: A Space Odyssey was commissioned by the organisation Three Sixty Contemporary Arts for their "Twenty, Oh One" project. It was one of twenty 1-minute long films based on 2001: A Space Odyssey to be screened at the Cameo Cinema in Edinburgh at 20:01 on the 20th of January, 2001.[https://web.archive.org/web/20021212232301/http://spiteyourface.com/one/makingof.html Making of ONE: A Space Odyssey]Request for monkeys In November 2001, the film was shown at the Watershed Cinema in Bristol as part of the Brief Encounters Film Festival, and won the NAHEMI Special Juror's Award 2001.Spite Your Face website news archive Reaction from The LEGO Group ONE: A Space Odyssey is an early brickfilm that was professionally made which was not made for The LEGO Group. Before creating the film for the non-profit art project, Spite Your Face did acquire permission from LEGO, and were even supplied with some materials from them. Later, Spite Your Face sent the film to various television channels and received interest from the BBC, who wished to show the film on TV as long as further permission could be received from LEGO. Spite Your Face contacted LEGO again, and this new request was sent to a higher up department than they had previously been dealing with. This time, they were ordered to make no further attempt to promote their film, or else LEGO would take legal action. They agreed to not sell the film, but asked if they were still allowed submit it to festivals or pay for it to be put on non-profit movie sites, and were told they could not.Tony Mines' first post about legal troublesTony Mines' second post about legal troubles Despite this disagreeable exchange, LEGO would go on to hire Spite Your Face to produce official brickfilms from 2001 to 2004, and ONE: A Space Odyssey was made available to view on the LEGO Studios website alongside the films that LEGO commissioned them to produce. External links [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0353835/ ONE: A Space Odyssey] on IMDb References Category:Brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Tony Mines and Tim Drage Category:2001 brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms Podcast brickfilms Category:Brickfilms featured in the Bricks in Motion documentary Category:Brickfilms in the first Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms on the LEGO Studios website Category:Brickfilms that received legal attention from The LEGO Group Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Science fiction brickfilms Category:Comedy brickfilms